1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for processing data or information to create visual images and graphical displays that covey the data or information. This invention also relates to systems and methods for processing data or information using an operator interface to control the display of the data or information. In particular, this invention relates to systems and methods for processing data concerning intellectual property (i.e., trademarks) to create geographical maps that interactively convey the data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Therefore, there is an ongoing need for systems and methods of quickly and easily conveying data and information concerning property, especially intellectual property, such as trademarks for example. In particular, there is a need for graphic interfaces that convey intellectual property data in geographical formats, which would certainly enhance a user's ability to manage extensive and diverse IP assets throughout the world.
One type of graphic interface that conveys recorded data in a geographical format is a Geographic Information System. A Geographical Information Systems (GIS) stores, analyzes, and displays geographic data. The geographic data may be spatial (e.g., latitude and longitude) or descriptive (e.g., country names). The spatial data is in a common coordinate system, which is usually latitude and longitude on the earth. Topology is created in a GIS by defining relationships within the geographic data, such as relating the name of a country with coordinate points defining the boundaries of the country.
Previously, GIS's have been used for scientific, educational, commercial, and military applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,019 to Davies describes an Object-based Geographic Information System (GIS) providing each geographical object with a complete geometry that can be stored in a buffer to make possible real-time display of the geographical object as the position of the user changes. For another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,530 to Miller describes a Computer-Based System and Method for Mapping and Conveying Product Location that provides a location for a product as a point on a map. Not surprisingly, GIS's are primarily directed to quickly and clearly conveying data and information concerning geographical location, which requires detailed spatial data, but only a minimum of descriptive data, especially since most potential descriptions for a geographic area are unnecessary and undesirable for quickly and clearly conveying geographical location.